


Suspicious Guests at the Burrow (or Party at the Burrow – part 3, the Wedding)

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kleptophilia, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Bill and Fleur's wedding, Remus catches Viktor doing something he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Guests at the Burrow (or Party at the Burrow – part 3, the Wedding)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation of the two other fics that took place at the Burrow (The one with Neville and the one with Harry and Ginny.)

Remus walked into the sitting room at the Burrow. The wedding party was still going strong in the back garden, but Remus just needed to get away from it all. He needed some time alone.  
  
It was extremely uncomfortable to be here together with all these people. Only a day ago he had kissed Neville and then watched Harry and Ginny in a very private moment. All of this had happened just because Dora had left. If she had been here, none of that would have happened, and he would be so uncomfortable lying to his friends about why she wasn't there, and watching two people get married and pledge eternal love right in front of him.  
  
“Well, she was the one that was so desperate to get together, now she can see why I told her it wouldn't work. Screw her!” Remus told himself. “I'll find someone more suitable anyway.”  
  
Remus was thinking about joining the rest of the crowd when he heard someone else come into the room. He peered up from the sofa to see who it was.  
  
Viktor Krum had found his way into the sitting room, and was walking around the room looking at all the knickknacks around the room. Viktor didn't seem to notice Remus, but wandered around in his own world.  
  
Suddenly Remus saw Viktor grab a candlestick and put it in his pocket.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Remus jumped up from the coach and looked angrily at Krum.  
  
“I vas just looking at the nice...”  
  
“No you weren't,” Remus corrected. “You were stealing!”  
  
“Shhh,” Viktor hissed. “Not so loud. I don't vant anyone to hear.”  
  
“Put that back, immediately!” Remus commanded.  
  
“No,” Viktor said firmly. Remus couldn't believe it.  
  
“I said, put it back! Or I'll go and tell Molly what you are doing.”  
  
“Please, Mister Lupin, don't do that.” Viktor pulled the candlestick out of his pocket and put it back on the shelf. “And please don't tell anyone.”  
  
“Then tell me why you are stealing from Molly and Arthur?” Remus demanded.  
  
“I can't help it,” Viktor blushed. “I just can't resist. They're so shiny, and it's so exciting and -”  
  
Remus suddenly noticed a noticable bulge in Viktor's trousers.  
  
“Merlin, Krum. That's disgusting!”  
  
“No it's not!” Viktor objected. “I can't help it. It turns me on.”  
  
“What in Merlin's name can be sexually exciting about stealing things?” Remus was shocked. He had never heard of this before, and couldn't believe that he was standing here discussing this with Viktor Krum of all people.  
  
“What's not to like?” Viktor asked. “The thrill of taking things is arousing and the higher the risk of getting caught, the more exciting it is. You should try it.” Viktor smiled.  
  
“You're crazy. I'm not going to steal from the Weasleys! They're poor enough as it is.” Remus stated.  
  
“Try it! You know you vant to.” Viktor pushed him. The Bulgarian was looking at Remus with a weird and inviting look. “It's just small, random objects that no one vill notice are missing. And you look like you could need a little excitement in your life.”  
  
“No!” Remus stated firmly. “I'm not doing it. And neither are you!”  
  
“Ok, Lupin. I vill make a little bet vith you.” Viktor's lips curled into a mischievous smile. “Ve'll see who can take the most things vithout getting caught, and by the end of the night ve'll see who's the vinner. The loser has to do the other one a favour.”  
  
“What kind of favour?” Remus had no idea why he was asking. It wasn't like he was going to do this.  
  
“It's up to the vinner. It can be anything. And the loser _has_ to do it. You get bonus points from the originality of the thing you've nicked.”  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
How the heck did this happen? Remus was now sneaking around the Burrow looking for cool objects to put in his pockets. He had charmed the inner pocket of his dress robes so they could fit a car if he needed it to.  
  
So far he had a candlestick, an empty jewellery box from Ginny's room (how he dared to go up there again, Remus didn't know), a screwdriver from Arthur's shed, a toothbrush and a napkin ring from the dinner table.  
  
He had to admit, that the whole experience was quite thrilling. He had been so close getting caught a few times he forgot to breathe, and he could feel his cock react to the excitement.  
  
The most exciting part was, however, the thought of the prize. What if he got more things than Viktor? What would he have him do?  
  
Remus was currently looking for a new and creative object to put in his extensive pocket. He wondered how many points he would score if he got his hands on one of the wedding rings.  
  
He looked at the happy newlywed couple and saw Fleur throwing her hair around and showing off her beauty. Suddenly an idea hit Remus. One of Fleur's earrings! That would be perfect! The mere thought of nicking the bride's jewellery was such a thrill, Remus could totally see why Viktor did this.  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
“Vell, vat do you haff?” Viktor grinned as he and Remus had met behind Arthur's shed to compare their catch of the day.  
  
Remus proudly lay his treasures on the ground and Viktor laughed.  
  
“How did you get that one?” he pointed at the earring.  
  
“I was congratulating Fleur and pretended she had a bug in her hair. Nicked right in front of everyone's eyes. I bet she hasn't even noticed it's gone.” Remus said quite satisfied with himself.  
  
“I told you this vas exciting.” Krum chuckled.  
  
“Now let's see yours.” Remus was excited.  
  
Viktor put his objects in front of Remus, and Remus' jaw dropped.  
  
“You must have cheated!” he exclaimed. “There's no way you could have taken all this since we started this competition.”  
  
Viktor shook his head. “The candlestick vas my first thing today, and you made me put that one back.”  
  
“Wow,” Remus looked at the load in front of him. “How do you do that?” He was impressed.  
  
“I haff practice.” Viktor gloated.  
  
Viktor proudly presented the stuff he had taken and Remus could tell that the man was truly excited in more than one way.  
  
“You haven't seen the best thing yet,” Viktor grinned. He pulled out an earring identical to the one Remus had gotten.  
  
“You too?” Remus almost fell over laughing. “Merlin, that girl wouldn't notice if you hit her over the head with a fish.”  
  
Krum fell into a fit of laughter and the two men struggled to not make too much noise.  
  
Remus put a friendly arm around Viktor. “Thank you, Viktor. I needed something to cheer me up. This was fun!”  
  
Viktor smiled and out of nowhere planted a wet kiss right on Remus' lips. “I told you it was exciting.”  
  
Remus was confused. “Why did you just -”  
  
Krum leaned in and kissed him again, and soon, without knowing, Remus was kissing Viktor back.  
  
When the kiss ended, Remus almost forgot to breathe.  
  
“Wow!” he mumbled, then realized what was going on and shook his head. “What are we doing?”  
  
“I told you I was turned on by this,” Viktor whispered. “Besides, I von the bet. You owe me a favour.”  
  
“What kind of favour?” Remus gasped as Krum's hands moved quickly to undo Remus' trousers.  
  
Remus didn't object, and seconds later Remus' hard cock was in Viktor Krum's mouth and Remus was leaning on Arthur Weasley's shed wall, groaning.  
  
The older man grabbed hold of Viktor's hair, and held his head in place while he fucked the young Bulgarian's mouth.  
  
He heard the Bulgarian gag and cough, so he calmed down his own hip movements. The episode had luckily not scared Viktor, who continue to suck on Remus' member.  
  
It tickled a bit when Viktor started playing with Remus' balls with his tongue, but it soon turned into sheer pleasure.  
  
Viktor undid his own pants and started to pump his cock while he continued pleasing Remus.  
  
If it hadn't been for the loud party going on in the garden, someone would be bound to hear two men grunting and sounds of sloppy sucking coming from behind the shed.  
  
The sound of Remus coming down Krum's throat with a loud “Uhgnf” was luckily deafened by a squeal from the bride.  
  
“I guess she's noticed her earrings are missing,” Remus chuckled as Krum licked the rest of the come from his lips and seconds later spurted his own all over Remus' shoes.  
  
Krum rested against Remus' legs for a few minutes, before he got up and the two of them cleaned themselves up and started to get dressed.  
  
“Well, I can live with a favour like this,” Remus chuckled as he buttoned up his trousers.  
  
“That vasn't the favour,” Krum looked surprised at him.  
  
“It wasn't?” Remus was confused. “Then what did you have in mind.”  
  
“Viktor? Viktor, where are you?” they heard someone call from the other side, and Viktor hurried back to the party before anyone saw what he had been doing.  
  
Remus was left behind Arthur's shed, bewildered but quite satisfied. He looked at the pile of things on the ground, sighed and went to put them all back.  
  
It had been a thrill and Remus had gotten a good blow job out of this, but there was no reason for the Weasleys to suffer.


End file.
